


Thank the Gods

by Eris18



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Bottom!Agron, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank the Gods

He bites his lip, closing eyes and throwing head back to let out a moan to the gods. He is thanking them wordlessly for the chance he has to do this, the chance to have his lover inside him like this, to be able to ride him as he does now.

Thighs clenching as they bring him up and down in frenzied pace as they work closer to completion.

Of course it would be like this. His lover was so strong of heart, so protective, so wild and free and experienced in life.

Of course Agron would be the one begging for Nasir to go harder, faster, make him come pleaseplease _please_.

And of course Nasir smiles and grants mercy, wrapping a hand around Agron’s cock and pumping; keeping pace with his thrusts and smiling up at his strung-out German lover, so desperate for his Syrian’s touch.

And Agron screams as he comes, every muscle clenching around Nasir and forcing orgasm to come unexpectedly; Agron flops forward, still careful not to crush his ‘little man’, even in post-coital stupor.

They kiss, lips touched to lips in stark tender contrast to actions just taken. Soon, Agron falls to Nasir’s side, wrapping him in strong loving embrace as they fall to peaceful dreams.


End file.
